Inevitable Threat
by farasapt
Summary: So this weird, even for me. This is a story I made in an English test and guess what, I got an A. No for real, I got an A. Enjoy the story, If it's bad, lol, it's not my fault my English teacher to give me a good grade.


div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I heard a strange noise downstairs. Waking up my 12 year old brother from his deep sleep, we walked downstairs to investigate. Me and my brother, Adam walk into the kitchen. A strange noise were heard. We both rush towards the living room. We were both shocked when a white light was coming out from a mirror. My father had installed these mirrors on the wall last week. My mind was figuring out why do these mirror behave like this. It seems so strange. Adam pinched me on my right style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Oww! Why did you do that?" I said/div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""I been calling your name but you kept ignoring me" -Adam said "Where is mom and dad? I haven't see them in a while -Adam said that while looking the mirrors with a curious face./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Oh you know, they went on a trip to celebrate their anniversary" -I said/div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Then, the light began to change colors, from white to red then to blue and finally to purple./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Shouldn't we call the police or something?" -Adam ask me but I didn't answer./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Then. a voice answered his question. It sound like a girl./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""No, you shouldn't" -the mysterious voice says/div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Me and Adam stumble a little. We back off a couple of feet as person came out from these mirrors, and it look's like it's a teenage girl. But this girl was no ordinary girl, she has a pearl white skin, lightning blue eyes, pink hair and a big black wings out her back./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Who...who are you? -I ask her./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"She look at me with those marvelous eyes of her's, trying to figure me out/div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""I am Lorra, and i'm here because I have a mission that I need to do" says the girl./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""No need to be afraid, I won't bite" She said before she started to giggle./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I looked at her face, she was still smiling. That's nice. But I keep wondering,are those thing on her back, those wings, are those real./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Hold on a second, what mission are you talking about?" -Adam push me aside while staring at Lorra./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""That's...classified, i'm sorry" -she replied/div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Are you...an alien?" -I ask her./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""If that's what your people call when some different life form landed on earth, so...yeah, I am." -she answered the question with a smile on her face. I din't know something like this could ever happen. I always thought aliens are just from the movies and shows./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""If so, how can you understand or talk in English?" -I ask her to end my curiosity./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""You mean the language I'm using right now?, this isn't English. Well it is but in my home world, it's call Kato" -Lorra explain it to me and Adam. We both listen to her explanation even though we were more interested about how aliens are real than they language./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Sorry for asking this, but i'm really tired right now. I had used all of my mana to arrived here. Can I sleep at your house for the night...I promises that I will explain everything in the morning" -she ask me while stretching her arms./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I looked at her, she does indeed look tired. Right now, I looked at her and then at Adam./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Adam currently have a worried face on how I was about to replied the weird alien girl question./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Sure, just go upstairs and turn right on the first door. You could stay there for tonight" -I said /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Thank you so much." -Lorra thanked me. While she was walking towards the stairs. She stopped and turn to me./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Umm. Now that you already know my name,do you mind telling me yours? Lorra said/div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Oh yeah,sorry. My name is Aleks, with a k and this is Adam." I replied./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Aleks?. That's a nice name" -Lorra said./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I smile at her. She also smile before going upstairs./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"After she went upstairs, I can see Adam have a disappointing look on his face./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"" Why did you just let an alien girl sleep in our parent's room?" -Adam ask me/div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""She looked pretty harmless. By the way, it's late at night and she doesn't have any place to go." -I explain to him./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Adam once again look at me with his famous stare, a stare that he do to others when he think other people are doing questionable decision, poor decision./div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""She's an alien. If she can came to our world by a mirror, she can take care of herself. Besides, the girl has wings." Adam said/div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""That's the reason, she has wings. She will be a target when other people see her" I replied/div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Why are you suddenly defending her" Adam said it while he smile and crossed both of his arms/div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I look at him and then mess up his hair. He really hate it when I style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /"Look, I already had made a decision. You really want me to to there and say to her she have to leave after that I say she can stay?" I ask style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /"When you say it like that, of course it sound badbr style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /to ignore him. I walk upstairs so I could sleep on my bed./div 


End file.
